Mikita Halloween
by forevernikita
Summary: A one shot for Halloween. Mikita decide to throw a Halloween party. Please read and review :)


Nikita walked along the isle looking at all the kids running around with their parents holding on to Halloween costumes. Nikita was looking at the sweet selection and caught site of a woman picking up her son so he could choose the sweets that would be given out the next night.

Nikita was in her own world when Michael snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Nikita turned her head and kissed his cheek as Michael placed a pack of beer in the shopping cart. Michael took charge of the silver beast, alternating between isles. Nikita followed slowly glancing at costumes.

"Nikita why don't we get dressed up and have a party tomorrow, invite the gang?" Michael suggested seeing the longing pull on her face.

"You mean it?" Nikita asked hope coating her voice.

Michael nodded.

"But I am not wearing tights" He said smirking.

The planning began. Michael did all but run back to the isle holding the alcohol, Nikita walked over to the costumes but none really grabbed her eye instead she decided to go grab snacks. Knowing what her family was like alcohol and no food was definitely a bad idea. Nikita finally found Michael on the movie section.

"What costume have you found?" Michael asked scanning Nikita's hands.

"I didn't I don't really like the selection here" Nikita admitted.

Michael agreed and escorted her over to the check out.

The couple finally got home after stopping off for a milkshake. Nikita put all the shopping away and watched as Michael sprawled out on the couch and dozed off. Nikita knew he hadn't been sleeping. She blamed herself. All the flashbacks over the past year have invaded her mind especially when she was sleeping. Nikita looked once again at her sleeping husband and kissed his fore head after stroking his hair back a few times. She decided to take it upon herself to inform the gang of the party occurring tomorrow and that for all who don't come in fancy dress will be launched into the pool.

Nikita was sat out on the patio, the gentle gust of wind stroking her face as the crash of waves hit the shore before being dragged back to the unknown. Nikita was completely oblivious to Michael climbing through the patio doors.

"Babe, tomorrow will you do my make-up?" Michael asked

"Oh, erm yeah?" Nikita stuttered "What do you want doing?"

"I was thinking a skeleton?" Michael said walking behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

"I might go as a witch. Are we decorating the house tomorrow?" Nikita asked turning to look into Michael forest green eyes.

"I don't see why not but we need to carve a pumpkin. I know you've never done it I remember you telling me back at Division. It's like a rite of passage" Michael said getting excited.

Michael gently shut the door of their master bedroom. Nikita was in the en suite getting ready for bed; Michael smiled at what his life had become as he climbed into the left side of bed. A few minutes later Nikita was shutting the bathroom door, her silk gown catching the moon's rays. She quietly crawled into bed; her head resting on Michael's chest.

"You realise you have your own pillows and side of the bed right?" Michael said pulling her close to him.

"Yes, I do. But my side of the bed doesn't have your body or your body heat over there and you wouldn't want your fiancé to die of hyperthermia now would you?" Nikita teased.

"That is a good point sweetie" Michael said tightening his hold on Nikita.

Nikita slowly opened her eyes, her head still resting on Michael chest as she faced the crème curtains hiding the golden blast of light, streaming from the sun. Nikita turned her head into Michael's chest and placed a kiss on his heart as her hand slid up from his waist on to his heart.

"I guess someone's ready to decorate the house?" Michael said into Nikita's hair.

"You're awake? Let's get started" Nikita stated jumping out of bed.

Michael gradually managed to pull himself up and grab hold of Nikita's waist, yanking her back on the bed.

"Not until I get my morning kiss" Michael said leaning into Nikita's plump lips.

Michael released Nikita and watched as she bounced through the bedroom door and downstairs somewhere. Michael sighed and pulled on some plaid pyjama bottoms on. He groaned as his feet made contact with the marble floor waiting for him at the end of the stairs. Michael walked down the hall into the kitchen and found Nikita holding the pot of coffee and pouring him a mug of the steaming black liquid. Nikita placed the cup in front of Michael and planted a kiss on his cheek before getting the box of Halloween decorations.

As the morning past Michael had managed to hide fake spiders and maggots everywhere with the occasional cockroach. Nikita was currently sat on Michael's shoulders as she hung cob webs onto the chandelier and on the top of the book cases around the house. Michael slowly traced his calloused fingers up Nikita's legs smirking as he felt the tremors run through her body. Nikita ran her hands through Michael's hair as he reached up and pulled her over his head holding on to her tiny waist. Michael held Nikita's in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, staring into her mystical orbs.

"Pumpkin time" Michael stated guiding her into the kitchen, his hands never leaving her body.

Michael guided the apron over Nikita's head and tied it securely around her back. He leant against her, forcing her body to mangle with the kitchen island. The pumpkin sat waiting to be carved. Michael reached around Nikita and put the knife into the head of the pumpkin at an angle. Nikita's hands held onto Michael as he sliced around it.

Once the couple had a lid Michael pushed his hand inside the pumpkin pulling out a bunch of seed covered in a stringy orange substance. He pulled his now orange hand up to Nikita and chuckled as he pushed his hand away. After half an hour of battling with the insides of the pumpkin, Nikita began carving the face as Michael sorted out a bowl of candy for the children.

"Michael the candy is for the kids not you" Nikita scolded.

Michael looked her dead on the eye as he placed another sweet in his mouth before spitting it out in disgust causing Nikita to laugh. She turned her pumpkin around to face Michael who smiled in awe at the vampire faced etched into the pumpkin.

"I'm proud of you babe" Michael said kissing her head as he placed a candle inside it.

Michael was sat on the toilet seat as Nikita smoothed white powder along Michael's soft skin. Michael couldn't pull his eyes away from Nikita's face. He found it adorable how her tongue stuck out and curved to the left when she concentrated and he loved the happiness highlighting her eyes.

After Nikita had finished painting the black on Michael's face Nikita held a mirror up for him to have a look.

"Nik this is amazing" Michael said pulling her close.

"Hey watch the make-up. You need to put a suit on while I get ready, Nikita said kicking him out of the bathroom.

Michael had just finished doing his tie when he heard knocking at the door. Michael quickly jogged downstairs, catching a glimpse of his white face with black hollowed cheek bones and eyes, teeth drawn on to his cheek showing decomposed skin.

He opened the door and listened as the kids sang 'Trick or Treat' to him. Michael handed the candy to the kids and watched as they ran off to the next house. The street was full of little kids running with their parents to house after house.

Michael had just shut the door when he heard Nikita's heels clicking on the marble floor. She was wearing a red silk top with the straps hung around her arms, a black skirt with red ribbon threading through the middle, started in the valley of her breasts and ended mid-thigh. A strap slung around her neck holding the piece together. On her head a big black hate sat holding a giant red feather in the crease. Black knee high stockings with red bows on added to the length of her legs.

Michael whistled as she turned around, gaining his approval.

Their moment was interrupted when a knock on the door echoed through the house. Michael opened the door Nikita at his side as he greeted Alex and Owen dressed as Alice from Alice in wonderland and a vampire. Walking up the grey path a group of kids in an array of outfits. Nikita handed the candy out as each child said thank you. The next knock on the door was Birkhoff and Sonya. Birkhoff was wearing a Waldo outfit while Sonya was in a long elegant blue gown. Her hair tied back in a fancy bun a tiara held in place.

Owen had put some music on and the group began dancing and drinking, taking it in turns to do shot. The night was long but it was full of laughter and jokes. It was the first time their unique family could be themselves and not have to look over their shoulder.

 **Happy Halloween** **Please read and review and let me know how I can improve and id you have an suggestions**


End file.
